PatrolClan
Logo created by Foxclaw! 'PatrolClan ' 'What is PatrolClan? ' PatrolClan is one of the star clans of Warriors Amino! It's main purpose is to police the posts that get added to the community every day. This includes sending warnings to members who break the Guidelines, as well as reporting Guideline violations to the Leaders and Curators of WA. Members will scroll through posts on WA using the Latest Feed, Public Chats Feed, Shared Folder, and more! Every member needs to complete 30 reports each week to avoid getting a strike and possibly being removed from the clan. PatrolClan also has two branch clans that assist in helping Officers catch art thieves, translate posts, etc. These clans are TranslationCrew, which is full of skilled multilinguals who take on the task of approving non-English posts, and RIST, which is the reverse image search team who are dedicated on finding original art and references if Officers believe something is traced or stolen. 'Ranks ' As a member of PatrolClan, you will be held to a higher standard. This means knowing the Guidelines and not causing drama for any reason. The ranks are as follows: Rookies Rookies are training to be Officers of the clan, and do not receive titles unless they become a full Officer. Rookies train alongside the PC LT to learn the Guidelines and ways of the clan. After a three week long training period, each rookie has a chance to become a full Officer of the clan depending on the PC LT's decision. They start with a weekly quota of 15 reports, but must complete a quota of 30 after their first week of reporting. Officers Officers are the bulk of the clan. Their job is to leave warnings and report posts to the WA Leadership Team. Officers have a weekly quota of 30 reports, otherwise they face possible removal from the clan. They are open to go to if you ever have any questions about the Guidelines or need to report something! Commanders Commanders are a rank up from Officers. Commanders must complete a weekly quota of 30 reports, but have the additional task of keeping track of a unit roster and counting each Officers' reports at the end of the week to make sure they remain active. Commanders are considered to be a part of the PC LT and can also provide input for the clan and take part in LT discussions. Medicine Cats Medicine Cats are a rank up from Commanders. They must complete a weekly quota of 30 reports. Medicine Cats are not in charge of a unit, but they help oversee the clan as a whole. Medicine Cats participate in LT discussions and are able to step into a Commander's role if needed. Deputies Deputies are a rank up from Medicine Cats and must also complete a weekly quota of 30 reports. Deputies help oversee Rookie training and may step into a Commander's role if needed. Deputies participate in LT discussions and can provide input for the entire clan. Leaders Leaders are the highest rank in the clan. They must complete a weekly quota of 30 reports as well. Leaders oversee clan activity as a whole, and are in charge of preparing auditions, clan announcements, clan contests, etc. 'Units ' PatrolClan currently has 8 units, all dedicated on patrolling Warriors Amino! The units are: �� Super Red Unit �� Fantastic Orange Unit ⚡ Awesome Yellow Unit �� Lucky Green Unit �� Soaring Blue Unit �� Electric Purple Unit �� Passionate Pink Unit �� Moonlight Silver Unit 'Mascot ' PatrolClan's mascot is the one and only Shrike! He's a rude Officer who is defiant of the Guidelines, and fails to carrynout his daily duties as a PatrolClan member! Mascot art by rookon Category:Clans